


love so true

by sharkle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: Adora laughs, feeling like she's just been handed a precious gift. “Did you just say my eyes are ‘blue-tiful’?”





	love so true

**Author's Note:**

> my first she-ra fic! i love these kids a whole lot. 
> 
> set at some point in the future where they've been together a while.
> 
> say hi on [tumblr](https://gayadoraa.tumblr.com)!

It’s rare that Glimmer and Adora get time alone together to just _be_ — no training sessions, no strategy meetings, no pending crises to attend to — so they try to make the most of it while they can. Today, that means a picnic by the lake. They had to carve out the time in their schedules days in advance, and Hugo from the kitchen staff packed lunch for them, so it’s nothing special or romantic. It hardly feels like a proper _date_ , honestly, but sharing a meal and talking quietly, taking an hour or so to themselves to think about anything other than the war… that’s more than enough for Adora.

There’s a lull as they pick at the last few scraps of food, both of them reluctant to admit that it’ll be time to head back soon. Adora leans back on her hands and thinks she might be ready to doze off in the sun for a bit, but Glimmer’s been looking at her kinda funny for a few minutes, which usually means she’s about to say something worth staying awake for, one way or another.

Finally, Glimmer blurts, “Your eyes are blue!”

Haven’t they always been…?

“Uh—” Adora starts.

“—tiful. Blue-tiful?” Glimmer slaps on a bemused smile, trying to sell it, but there’s definitely no coming back from this one.

“I’m sorry — _what?”_ Adora laughs, feeling like she’s just been handed a precious gift. “Did you just say my eyes are ‘blue-tiful’?”

Glimmer freezes. “Um…”

“Oh my god!” Adora flops backward, covering her face with her hands, and Glimmer huffs.

“I was trying to call them beautiful but I got distracted by how blue they are and the words got all mixed up in my brain, okay?” she says, and if her annoyance sounded even a little genuine then Adora would stop laughing at her. As it is, she barely has the composure to peek between her fingers, just to confirm that Glimmer’s biting down a grin.

Glimmer stretches out beside her, propping herself up on her elbow. “Don’t make fun of me when I’m trying to flirt with you,” she whines.

“Sorry,” Adora chuckles, smiling fondly up at her. She raises an eyebrow and lowers her voice a little. “Does it make you feel any better if I tell you it’s working?”

The corner of Glimmer’s mouth twitches. “Maybe a little.”

Adora leans over to kiss her. Her lips taste like fresh fruit and bright autumn sunshine.

When they break apart, she strokes Glimmer’s arm gently with her thumb, shaking her head. “You’re incredible.”

Glimmer hides her face in Adora’s shoulder. “Shut up,” she mumbles, picking up on the hint of teasing in her tone.

“Hey, I mean it.” As she wraps her arms around Glimmer, the truth overwhelms Adora so suddenly that it knocks the wind right out of her, even though she’s already lying down. She’s known it for a long time, but she’s hardly _felt_ it as completely as she does now, with Glimmer pressed against her and the rest of the world a faint blur in the background.

She doesn’t even hesitate, just keeps her eyes on the clear sky overhead. “I love you.”

Seconds pass before Glimmer’s head snaps up. Her eyes search Adora’s face, and Adora meets her without fear or doubt. In this instant, she’s never been so certain about anything in her entire life.

“I love you, too,” Glimmer says softly. Adora only gets a glimpse of her fierce expression before Glimmer cups her jaw and leans in for another kiss, one that sinks all the way through her like an anchor and settles somewhere in her chest, tethering her to this moment. It can’t last forever.

Still. Adora smiles against Glimmer’s mouth, trying to pull her impossibly closer. It’s enough.


End file.
